Jeu de piste
by Picotti
Summary: Quelle étrange journée. James se réveille tout seul dans le dortoir des Gryffondor. Ses amis semblent avoir disparu. Disparus ? Non, ils lui ont laissé des indices. Commence alors un gigantesque jeu de piste à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Mais... pour trouver quoi ?


**JEU DE PISTE**

A sept heures ce matin là, lorsque le réveil sonna, James Potter laissa échapper un juron. Non seulement il avait oublié de débrancher le réveil mais encore en plus, il se levait tôt un dimanche matin, et un jour de vacances qui plus est. Avec un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il désactiva la machine infernale. Le mécanisme, actionné par la magie, se tut dans un couac.

Persuadé qu'il ne retrouverait plus le sommeil, James repoussa ses couvertures d'un coup de pied. En ce début de printemps, la température était encore particulièrement fraîche et lorsque son pied toucha le sol glacé du dortoir des Gryffondor, il se mit à frissonner.

Les yeux à moitié fermés, James s'étira, se leva et s'écria de sa voix la plus forte possible :

« Debout tout le monde ! »

Il fut une époque où il avait coutume de réveiller ses compagnons à coups de Levicorpus. Mais ce matin, il se sentait légèrement vaseux, comme s'il avait trop fait la fête la veille au soir. D'ailleurs… n'était-ce pas le cas ?

Il se creusa les méninges mais ne parvint pas à décrocher la moindre bribe de souvenir concernant la veille. Il était dix heures lorsqu'il était monté dans le dortoir, peut-être dix heures et demi et….

N'était-ce pas silencieux ?

« Euh… les gars ? »

Faisant un gros effort, James ouvrit complètement les deux yeux. Un peu de lumière filtrait entre les énormes rideaux pourpres qui couvraient les fenêtres. Mais dehors, le soleil ne semblait pas au rendez-vous, ou pas encore en tout cas, et James ne voyait pas grand-chose. Il aurait pu prendre sa baguette et l'allumer ou simplement tirer les rideaux mais il avait une certaine appréhension, cette boule dans l'estomac comme le jour où Sirius était tombé de son balai et qu'ils avaient tous cru qu'il s'était ouvert le crâne.

Et là, ce matin, justement, il sentait que quelque chose d'anormal était arrivé. Sur la pointe des pieds, comme s'il eut craint de déranger quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, il s'approcha du lit de son meilleur ami.

« Sirius ? »

Il posa la main sur l'édredon et le tira brusquement à lui. Il sursauta bien que, finalement, il s'y était attendu. Le lit était entièrement vide. L'oreiller soigneusement tapoté, donnait l'impression que Sirius n'avais pas dormi là de toute la nuit. Pourtant… James était sûr qu'il n'était pas monté seul la veille. Bien qu'il n'ait pas gardé beaucoup de souvenirs de la soirée, il savait qu'au moins un de ses amis l'avait accompagné. Il le savait parce que… eh bien parce que James Potter ne montait pas se coucher tout seul, ça faisait chochotte !

Par acquis de conscience, il alla vérifier les lits de Remus et de Peter mais là encore, il ne trouva que des places vides, des couvertures bien bordées et des oreillers tapotés.

Personne.

James se décida finalement à prendre sa baguette et à allumer. Le dortoir n'avait pourtant pas l'air différent des autres matins. Sans prendre le temps d'enfiler ses vêtements, il chaussa ses pantoufles et descendit dans la salle commune.

Un dimanche matin en plein période de vacances, il n'y avait strictement personne. Rangeant sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe de chambre, il se mit à réfléchir. Quand il avait annoncé que ses parents partaient en voyage d'affaire pour les vacances, Peter, Sirius et Remus s'étaient précipités pour lui dire que eux aussi restaient. Il avait pris ça pour un élan de solidarité de leur part. Mais finalement, il devait bien l'avouer, il y avait quelque chose de louche.

« Hé ! Toi ! Oui toi ! Là ! Le garçon en pyjama ! »

James fit un tour complet sur lui-même à la recherche de celui qui l'avait interpellé ainsi. Nerveux, il se passa une main dans les cheveux. De prime abord, il ne vit personne puis, tout à coup, son regard accrocha le portrait d'un vieil homme. La peinture écaillée donnait au visage un aspect un peu effrayant et dans l'ambiance pesante de ce dimanche matin un peu particulier, James sentit son angoisse monter d'un cran.

Il pointa un index vers sa propre poitrine, haussant les sourcils. Le vieil homme du portrait roula des yeux, exaspéré.

« Ben oui toi, je ne vois personne d'autre.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

_ Un type a laissé un livre pour toi.

_ Un type ? Un livre ? »

A nouveau, le portrait roula des yeux.

« Un type ! Un garçon, de sexe masculin, a déposé un livre, un de ces objets dans lequel des choses sont écrites sur des pages…

_ Ouais c'est bon. »

James tourna les talons sans écouter la suite. Effectivement, un cahier avait été laissé ouvert sur une table, près de la cheminée. Ignorant les récriminations du portrait au sujet de l'impolitesse des jeunes, il se pencha sur l'unique phrase qui y avait été écrite. Immédiatement, il reconnut l'écriture et surtout l'orthographe de Peter.

_Lorsque ton milieu se trouve en bas, il faut vite descendre._

James haussa les sourcils et relut plusieurs fois la phrase. Dans le doute, il tourna les pages du cahier à la recherche d'une autre information. Il en trouva effectivement une, dans un coin, écrite cette fois par Sirius :

_Bonne chasse._

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire ? D'où pouvait bien leur venir cette nouveauté ? Il relut plusieurs fois la phrase de Peter. Il y avait là forcément quelque chose mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire. Si ton milieu se trouve en bas… ton milieu… Quel milieu ? Et comment pourrait-il se trouver en bas ?

Durant un long moment, il resta immobile, les bras le long du corps, les yeux fixés sur le cahier. Ses amis le lançaient dans un jeu de piste. Ok, mais pourquoi ?

« Défi relevé, les gars. Je trouverai le fin mot de l'histoire ! »

Mais il commença par aller s'habiller. Pas question de parcourir les couloirs du château en pyjama. Il se glissa sous la douche, entendit grogner son estomac.

« Arf, pas le moment. J'ai l'estomac dans… »

Il s'immobilisa, clignant des yeux sous les ruissellements de l'eau sur son visage. Oh mais ses amis étaient plutôt doués en devinettes en fait. Il avait l'estomac dans les talons… Son milieu se trouvait en bas, il fallait descendre dans la salle commune.

Il sortit en trombe de la douche, s'habilla sans même avoir pris le temps de se sécher complètement et, sans lacer ses chaussures, se précipita dans les escaliers. Il manqua d'y tomber deux fois et dérapa même sur la fameuse marche piégée mais il se releva rapidement et fit irruption dans la grande salle.

Deux filles de première année y prenaient leur petit-déjeuner. A la table des professeurs, McGonagall et Slughorn étaient en plein discussion à propos de ce qui avait l'air d'être un toast trop grillé.

James se dépêcha d'atteindre la table des Gryffondor. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit un morceau de parchemin collé à la carafe de jus de citrouille. Tout en attrapant un toast qu'il se mit à mâcher rapidement, il lut le message, laissé par Sirius.

Bravo Cornedrue, on pourra peut-être faire quelque chose de toi. La prochaine énigme t'amènera à découvrir un élément important de ta quête : tu trouveras ton premier outil près de celui qui n'aime pas la lumière.

James se laissa tomber sur le banc et se servit un verre de jus de citrouille. Tout en buvant à petites gorgées, il réfléchit. Le premier outil, ok, mais pour quoi faire ? Il compléta son déjeuner d'un autre toast tout en réfléchissant. Qui n'aimait pas la lumière ? Immédiatement, son esprit se focalisa sur les cachots. Est-ce que Sirius voulait parler de Slughorn ? James n'était pas sûr du tout que son professeur de potions ait une haine particulière pour la lumière.

Ceci dit, il pouvait toujours le lui demander. Il se leva, fourra le parchemin dans sa poche et s'approcha du professeur qui semblait argumenter de plus en plus au sujet de ce fameux toast trop grillé.

« Euh… professeur Slughorn ? »

L'interpellé se tourna brusquement vers lui puis sourit. Si James n'avait pas le niveau de Lily ou même, à son grand malheur, celui de Servilus, il n'en faisait pas moins partie des meilleurs élèves de sa promotion et Slughorn, en tant que professeur à la moralité très moyenne, aimait nécessairement les élèves qui avaient de bons résultats.

« Est-ce que vous aimez la lumière ? »

Slughorn haussa les sourcils. Près de lui, McGonagall eut l'air choqué.

« Po…

_ Laissez, Minerva, intervint Slughorn. Oui, monsieur Potter, j'aime la lumière. Je ne suis pas un filet du diable. Pourquoi cette question ?

_ Eh bien c'est juste que… un filet du diable ?

_ C'était une expression mon garçon, je…

_ Vous êtes génial, professeur ! »

Et sans autre explication, James tourna les talons et partit en courant. Un filet du diable. S'il avait écouté un tant soit peu en cours de botanique il aurait su que les filets du diable détestent la lumière du soleil. Tâtonnant ses poches à la recherche de sa baguette, il jaillit dans le parc. Il avait plu pendant la nuit et ses souliers s'enfoncèrent dans la boue. James ne s'en soucia pas. Il courut le plus rapidement possible vers la serre numéro trois, celle dans laquelle le professeur Chourave gardait ses plantes les plus dangereuses.

La porte n'était pas verrouillée. A bout de souffle, il l'ouvrit, tendit l'oreille.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? Les gars ? »

Seul un bruissement de feuilles lui répondit. Il faisait sombre ici. Pointant sa baguette devant lui, il murmura un lumos. Quelques plantes s'agitèrent comme pour lui montrer qu'elles n'appréciaient pas son intrusion.

Il s'avança entre les paillasses, surveillant les alentours. Il ne faudrait pas grand-chose, après tout, pour qu'une plante sournoise s'empare d'un engrais magique, l'avale, mute en monstre et se jette sur lui.

Bon, ok, il avait trop d'imagination.

Mais personne ne lui avait prouvé que ça ne puisse pas arriver ! La lumière de sa baguette accrocha un tas de tissu aux reflets argentés. Il reconnut immédiatement sa vieille cape d'invisibilité.

Il avança la main, attrapa le vêtement… et poussa un cri lorsqu'une liane d'un vert sombre s'enroula autour de son poignet puis remonta le long de son bras, l'entraînant peu à peu vers le fond de la pièce. Les semelles de ses souliers raclèrent le sol en terre battue de la serre. James poussa un autre cri tandis que la liane commençait à s'enrouler autour de sa poitrine, remontant dangereusement vers sa gorge.

Quel idiot ! Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir été prévenu ! Dans sa précipitation, il avait complètement oublié le filet du diable.

Il pointa sa baguette vers la masse sombre de la plante et avant que sa gorge ne soit trop serrée, il cria le sortilège de flammes bleues. L'espace d'un instant, il jura entendre crier la plante. Puis l'étreinte se desserra. Saisissant sa cape d'invisibilité, il plongea hors de la serre.

Ses amis avaient tout de même de drôles de jeux. Quoique drôle n'était peut-être pas le terme approprié finalement.

Il s'appuya contre le mur de la serre pour reprendre son souffle et calmer les battements de son cœur et leva la cape d'invisibilité devant lui. Il ne fut pas étonné d'y trouver un morceau de parchemin épinglé.

Cette fois-ci, l'écriture était celle de Remus.

Alors James, désolé de ne pas avoir écouté en cours ? Je suppose que tu es toujours en vie cependant. Ton dernier outil et ton dernier indice se trouvent dans les sommets, à un battement d'aile d'ici.

Il fut soulagé de constater que le jeu touchait à sa fin. Où voulaient-ils donc en venir ? Il rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et se mit à réfléchir. Les sommets… à un battement d'aile. Il leva les yeux, vit la tour d'astronomie, la tour de Serdaigle, celle de Gryffondor et la volière. La réponse lui sembla évidente. Etant donné qu'il venait du dortoir des Gryffondor, les indices ne s'y trouvaient évidemment pas. Quant à la tour des Serdaigle, il n'était même pas sûr qu'un seul de ses amis y ait mis une fois les pieds. Il pouvait toujours s'agir de la tour d'astronomie, bien sûr, mais Remus avait parlé d'un battement d'aile.

Or, il n'y avait pas de meilleur endroit pour trouver des ailes que dans la volière.

Il se mit en route au pas de course, regrettant de ne pas avoir pris le temps de prendre son balai avec lui. Au moins, il aurait gagné du temps. Et puis il se serait moins fatigué.

Il ne fut pas étonné de ne trouver personne en chemin. Pendant les vacances de Pâques, il n'y avait jamais beaucoup d'élèves pour rester à Poudlard. C'était étonnant d'ailleurs, il avait longtemps cru que les vacances de Noël auraient été le moment privilégié à passer en famille.

Il gravit les escaliers de la volière sans perdre le rythme et lorsqu'il arriva tout en haut, il était au bord de l'évanouissement. Le dernier indice se trouvait dans la niche de Brutal, son hibou. James s'avança, dérangea l'oiseau qui, dans un cri furieux, lui piqua la main.

Il poussa un cri de douleur.

« Espèce de maboule ! »

D'un geste, il chassa le hibou hors de sa niche. Ce dernier battit rageusement des ailes, vola un moment autour de sa tête, envoyant ici et là un coup de bec puis alla se percher dans un coin, or de portée de l'importun.

James lui envoya une bordée d'insultes qui auraient fait rougir l'un de ces Mangemorts. Lorsque ses parents lui avaient payé le hibou, il avait trouvé ça chouette. Mais finalement, l'animal était plus une plaie qu'autre chose. D'où son surnom d'ailleurs.

Il s'empara des deux parchemins qui se trouvaient dans la niche. Le premier était indubitablement la carte du Maraudeur. Le second avait été écrit par Lily.

Maintenant, tu dois pouvoir nous retrouver. Dépêche-toi, sinon les trois morfales ne vont rien te laisser.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

Le plan de l'école se dessina lentement sur le parchemin. Peu à peu, apparurent de petits points représentant élèves et professeurs. James scruta tous les recoins à la recherche de ses amis. Il finit par les trouver dans la cuisine. D'où la cape d'invisibilité. En effet, même en période de vacances, l'endroit était censé être interdit.

Il descendit rapidement, courut jusqu'au château. Une fois arrivé à proximité des sous-sols, il enfila sa cape. Son cœur battait à toute allure dans sa poitrine, autant à cause de sa course que de l'excitation. Il allait enfin découvrir à quoi rimait ce petit jeu.

Il chatouilla la poire sur le tableau et se faufila dans la cuisine. Il retira sa cape. Une délicieuse odeur de pâtisserie monta jusqu'à lui. Tout était silencieux. Quelques elfes, se dirigèrent vers lui. L'un d'entre eux l'agrippa par la manche.

« Si monsieur veut bien me suivre. »

Il se laissa entraîner jusqu'à un recoin où…

« Bon anniversaire James ! »

Sirius, Remus, Peter et Lily l'avaient attendu de pied ferme, chacun avec un paquet cadeau dans les mains. James resta figé durant un court instant, incapable de faire le moindre geste. A cet instant, il aurait pu éclater en sanglots sous l'effet de l'émotion mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas montrer autant de faiblesse devant ses amis. Si ?

Il grimaça un sourire, laissa échapper un ricanement.

« Vous êtes une bande d'allumés. Mais je vous aime bien quand même. »

Lily lui glissa une bouteille de bièraubeurre dans les mains. Voilà pourquoi ils avaient tous insisté pour rester avec lui pendant les vacances. Ils lui avaient prévu une surprise pour son anniversaire.


End file.
